


Story of Skylar Glynn: Mankind's Weapon

by Himura_Komeri



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Army, Band, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gay Character, Gay but not just gay, Gore in some chapters, Idolization, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lots of tears, Mercenaries, Multi, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robotic limbs, Self-Confict, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Skinning, Tears, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himura_Komeri/pseuds/Himura_Komeri
Summary: All of my memories, emotions, heartaches. They came from here.I don't know why I wasn't stronger.Why was I born? Only to experience loss, over, over, and over again?Why did you betray my dreams...Cloud Strife?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife (implied & past), Denzel & Rix, Denzel & Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife & Marlene Wallace, Marlene Wallace & Betty, Marlene Wallace/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Everyone, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife (implied)





	Story of Skylar Glynn: Mankind's Weapon

Clink, clank.

Shuffle, shuffle.

"Ssss..." A long hiss echoed in the empty cavern.

"You will continue bleeding."

"Shut up! Don't you think I know that, piece of shit!"

Blood spilled from the exposed flesh. It wasn't normal blood, it was an abnormal sight anyone could faint at. Hints of dark red mixed with a shade of grey dripped onto her knees where she sat in a 'criss cross apple sauce' position. It continued to dribble down onto the grass where its long and crisp blades hug her ragged legs, wearing pants that looked even worse for wear, showing tints of metal beneath the cloth. "You will continue to blee-"

"Shut up! Just shut your mouth! I got it already!" And just like that, the thing that she tried to pull out finally reached a larger space. Taking a good glance at it, it was just a small robotic little bug that was blanketed in blood. Lifting her arm up high, she slammed the gadget down and then her left foot rose and smashed it. She wore no shoes, she didn't have toes, she didn't have skin. Just metallic plating.

A sigh escaped her lips as she laid back against the cold wall and then slid down to the ground with no regard of the mini destruction she caused. Looking up, it was almost total black aside from the rays of sunlight that managed to sneak in but barely. Something hovered over her, looking down as if to see if she was alright, but most likely knew the answer.

Sniff.

Why did she start to cry? This of all times?

Tears flowed from her cheeks.

It was just an inconvenience as apposed to...as apposed to...

"Fuck you...Fuck you...Fuck you, Cloud Strife."

"Fuck you, Sephiroth."

"Fuck you...father..."

Did she live just to experience pain? To see the end of the world? Her world?

**Author's Note:**

> um hello 
> 
> This is just a story that I made about my OC and this is supposed to be her backstory. I'm really scared that I might turned her into an overpowered OC that's just poorly edgy, but i want to make her overpowered so i can make her suffer more, but i would appreciate some feedback so i can improve on her character.
> 
> and yes i know that this is way too short and i'm a lazy fucker thank you thank you thank you


End file.
